Vanish
by FieryFire
Summary: She doesn't has a heart. Is she a monster?Condemmed from the world because of her mutation, she thirsts for revenge. She destroys everything and the brotherhood welcome her with open arms. People fear her brutal and cruel, cold hearted ways. She has to be
1. KaBOOM!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Nada, Zero, Zip.

Prologue: Part I

A drunken man sauntered over to the gas station. The only car there was a blue van. He lit a cigarette and put it in his mouth, inhaling the smoke. Leaning against the gas machine, he took out the pump and opened the car's gas tank. Suddenly, he felt dizzy and fell onto the ground, spilling gasoline on the pavement and on the tire of the car.

Awwww man. He thought. Hearing the man's fall, one of the gas station's attendants ran outside and saw the man and the mess. Angry, the attendant asked, " Did you do this mess? If you did, you need to pay for it." Not wanting to pay for the mess, the man got up, dropping the cigarette and the pump as he did this, and ran off.

"HEY!" yelled the attendant, running after the man. He didn't notice the dropped, lit cigarette roll over to the spilled gasoline . . .

_**Inside the car . . .**_

****"It's my birthday! Finally, I'm going to be eight years old!" shouted a very happy Zaire Stratham. Today was the girl's birthday and her whole family was going to Six Flags. On the way, the family stopped for gas.

"I'm going to Six Flags!" gushed the little girl.

_**Outside the car . . .**_

****As the lit cigarette touched the gasoline, flames burst out. The flames started to spread across the spilled gasoline and toward the open gas tank of the van . . .

"I'm going to Six Fla . . ." Zaire suddenly smelled something weird.

"Smoke?" Alarmed she turned around and looked out of the back window. Horrified of the sight, she screamed, "FIRE!" Frightened, Zaire tried to unfasten her seatbelt. Unfortunately, she was so spooked out by the flames that her fingers were clumsy and couldn't unbuckle the seatbelt! \

"PAPI! MAMI! AYUDAME! HELP ME! ANYBODY!" she howled for help.

At that moment, her family walked out of the store. As they approached the car, they saw the flames consuming the van. Realizing that Zaire was in the back seat and in danger, her father and her older brother, Carlos, ran the remaining distance between them and the van.

"Stay away from the van!" ordered Carlos to his mother and sister. Both women obeyed but Zaire's mother ran away to get help. Only Ami, Zaire's older sister watched the two men disappear into the burning van.

"Zaire?" her father and brother called for they couldn't see anything in the car.

"Papi! Carlos!"

"Get out of the car!"

"I can't! My seatbelt is holding me back!" Quickly moving toward Zaire's voice, her father found her, unbuckled her seatbelt, and yelled, "Get OUT! Both of you!" Zaire bolted out of the car after she was freed but after taking about a few steps out of the car KABOOM! The car exploded and the force of the explosion threw Zaire into the air, the tall gaseous flames burning Zaire's back, arms and legs. Then she fell onto the hard ground, facedown and the tiny pebbles that were on the floor scratched her face. Her body was still and she was unconscious when the paramedics found her.


	2. I am a MUTANT?

_**Two doctors examine the test results and x rays of Zaire Stratham. **_

**"_Doctor, the tests' results aren't right. Says the nurse, a young man named Peter still in medical school. _**

**"_What do you mean? Says the second doctor, Dr. Roberson._**

**"_Look at her x rays. She hasn't broken one single bone! And witnesses say that she flew over twenty-five feet in the air and landed face down. The only injuries are the burns on her arms, legs and back! Look at her gene strand. A minute ago it was normal, now it changed. The new strand is completely different. Is it a human strand? Because if it is, I've never learned about it. Is it new?_**

**"_Give me that. _**

_**Peter hands Dr. Roberson the data.**_

**"_Oh dear. I was hoping this wouldn't come to this._**

**"_What is it?_**

**"_Get me the Friends of Humanity._**

**"_What?_**

**"_It's a mutant strand._**

**"_Mutant? You mean like that man who escaped the prison just by going through the walls? Or that woman who could fly with angelic wings?_**

**"_Yeah those._**

**"_But she's just a little girl!_**

**"_Mutants can be very dangerous. An since she just survived an explosion without dying, she must be pretty powerful. It's the mutation disease. It's spreading. _**

**"_Holy, you mean it's a disease?_**

**"_It seems so._**

**"_But then, what if it spreads around the hospital? We got to get her outa here before we all get that disease. I'll quickly call the Friends of Humanity._**

**"_No wait. She's too innocent and young. Call the scientist Stryker._**

**"_That crazy loon?_**

**"_He might be able to cure her. Call him, NOW!_**

**"_All right, all right. But what about her remaining family. Do we need their permission?"_**

**"_No. She now belongs to the government."_**

_**The student goes over to the phone and dials. After a few rings, he hears someone pick up the phone.**_

**"_Hello?"_**

**"_Yes, hello. This is the Trenton Hospital in Pennsylvania. Is this Dr. Stryker?_**

**"_Yes."_**

_**We have an unusual patient and-"**_

**"_Get to the point. You're wasting my time."_**

**"_She's a mutant sir."_**

**"_Oh. Good hmm. Good. And you want me to take her, yes?_**

**"_That's what we were hoping."_**

**"_What's her name?"_**

**"_Zaire. Zaire Stratham."_**

**"_How old is she?"_**

**"_Um . . . eight years old."_**

**"_Good. Still young. What about her family?"_**

**"_Nearly her whole family died. Her father and brother were in a car today when it suddenly exploded and her sister burned to death. Only her mother survived."_**

**"_Pity. And Zaire survived? How? Where was she at the time of the explosion? With her mother?"_**

**"_Her survival defined her a mutant."_**

**"_Interesting. I'll pick her up within half an hour. Have her ready. Don't tell her mother. I'll tell her myself."_**

**"_All right sir."_**

**"_Thank you."_**

**"_You're welcome."_**

_**The student doctor hangs up the phone. He turns to Dr. Roberson. **_

_**Dr. Roberson had been listening to the whole conversation. What they didn't know was that so had Zaire. **_

**"_Let's get her ready," ordered Dr. Roberson._**

_**Just as they touched her, Zaire decided to open her eyes.**_

**"_Hello."_**

_**The doctors were both surprised and speechless. They didn't answer the little girl.**_

**"_Que esta pasando?" she asked._**


	3. Discovering Powers

**Zaire's POV**

"**Peter, you took a Spanish language course. What is she saying?"**

"**She seems to be asking about her situation."**

"**You're going to different hospital where they can cur—err, help you better than we can." replied Dr. Roberson.**

**_Liar _I thought. Looking at Dr. Roberson, I began reading his thoughts.**

_Poor girl. She'll never see her mother again. The FBI will probably kill the mother so that they can prevent her from reproducing any more mutants._

"**NO! I want to go home now! I want to see my mommy!" I demanded, giving them both glares.**

"**Oh dear. Peter," Dr. Roberson said to the student nurse, "Get the syringe ready."**

**Peter approached both of me and put some clear liquid inside the needle.**

**Trying to get out of the hospital bed, I was held down by the doctor. **

"**Peter, quickly. Hurry!" he ordered. Peter ran over and put the needle near my arm.**

"**NO!" I yelled and Peter suddenly jerked backwards and was thrown against the wall. He slumped to the floor, not moving. The needle fell to the floor and broke. Dr. Roberson cursed to himself. He ran to the phone and called for security. Releasing his grip on me, I threw back the bed's covers and started running to the door. **

"**Oh no you don't!" shouted Dr. Roberson, running after me. I whirled around and glared at Dr. Roberson.**

"**Leave me ALONE!" I shouted at Dr. Roberson. Just like Peter, he jerked backwards and was thrown against the wall. I guess that was my power, being able to move people. Wondering if I can move other objects, I faced the room's door and in my mind I commanded it to open. The door swung open to reveal three confused police guards.**

"**How'd the door open by itself?" one of them asked, bewildered. **

**A distraction! I shoved past them and bolted down the hall.**

"**After HER!" yelled one of the guards, chasing after me. Running around the floor, I began to get tired and turned right on a corner.**

"**Gotcha!" whispered the sweating guard. They had split up and now I was cornered! I shrunk against the wall, scared. The guard then jumped to tackle me. I put my arms around me and closed my eyes. Suddenly I started to fall and I opened my eyes, confused. I was falling through the hospital! Apparently I had been in the highest floor because when I stopped falling, I landed on the outside in front of the hospital. **

**Wow! Cool! But then I realized that I had to get home. Afraid that the guards might show up, I ran away from the hospital and into a dark alley. Where am I? How was I going to get home? My only two powers were useless for now. Maybe that's not my only powers. Hoping that I had a teleporting power, I began to imagine my home in my mind and concentrate on the streets that I live on. Jackson Ave. in New York City. Big house with a brown roof and beige walls. Home. Mockingbird lives in the tree in the front lawn. _Tweet, tweet. _My eyes shot open, and I found myself on the porch my home! Skipping to the door I knocked. The door opened to reveal my red, puffy eyes mother.**


	4. Hellish Ends

"**Mami!" I cried, my arms reaching forward. **

"**Zaire!" My mother picked me up, closed the door, brought me inside the house, and hugged me close. **

"**They said you were dead. You're ALIVE!" she wept. **

"**Mommy, we have to get outa here! They're going to kill us!" I screamed. **

"**What? Why?" she asked. Oh boy. **

"**Because…. I'm a mutant." I whispered softly, hoping she wouldn't hear. She heard it.**

"**Oh my poor baby." She cooed stroking my hair. **

"**I'm sorry mami. But I came back to save you. Just like Papi and Carlos did to me. We must leave!" I said, breaking off from our embrace, crying. **

"**Alright. We must quickly pack our clothes. You go upstairs, and start to pack my clothes and your clothes. I need to pack some food. Ok?"**

"**OK" I agreed. Going up the stairs, I commanded the suitcases in the house to come. Floating toward me, the suitcases followed me into my room. My clothes and mami's clothes get in the suitcase. I was done packing. Knock, knock. Then the door blasted open. Boots marched into the kitchen and dragged my screaming mother outside. **

"**Leave her ALONE! Leave her alone!" she screamed. They had come for me.**

"**MUTANT! We know you're in there! Surrender yourself or your mother dies!" someone shouted from the outside. My blood ran cold at the thought of my mother dying. I raced down stairs and stepped out.**

"**Here I am!" I shouted. Police cars surrounded the house and police officers aimed their pistols at me. **

"**No!" yelled my mother, and she broke free from a policeman's grasp and ran towards me. Shots fired and my mother fell at my feet. She didn't move and blood poured from her back. **

"**Mami?" I croaked, tears spilling from my eyes as I kneeled beside my mother's body. Turning her over, I saw her bleeding mouth and closed eyes and I searched for any signs of life. Nothing.**

"**You killed her." I whispered. Standing up, I faced the police. "YOU KILLED HER!" I screamed, my anger starting to control myself. I stepped forward, towards them, challenging them to fire.**

"**Stay back mutant. Anyway, the city's overpopulated as it is. One less human to feed." The police officer sneered. **

"**Make that two." I spat back, glaring at him. "All hell is going to break loose _gentle_men." **

**Narrowing his eyes, the officer ordered his men to fire at me. The bullets came toward me and I felt them but an inch before me they stopped in mid air. The police had run out of ammunition. **

"**Now it's my turn." I hissed, and the floating bullets began to multiply, and get bigger. **

"**About FACE!" I ordered and the bullets pointed to the police officers. "FIRE!" I yelled and the bullets raced forward and stabbed all the officers to death. Unfortunately more police cars came and started to shoot. Angered by their actions, my mind began to boil. "You all will feel my suffering!" I hissed, raising my hands, and making them into fists. Suddenly the cars began to explode with fire and leap into the air and crash onto the streets. Lightning flashed through the air and electrified people, trees and animals on the streets. The earth began to tremble and crack open, lava bursting out. Unafraid of my new powers, I continued my rage by sending out tornados and strong winds lifting the houses from the ground. Throwing them carelessly wherever I wanted, my hands began to glow red and fire burst from my hands. Delighted with my new power, I threw huge fireballs everywhere. Stopping to rest, I looked at the destruction I caused and the people screaming everywhere. Rivers of blood flowed on the concrete floor. "For you, mother." I said and I lifted my hands and clapped them over my head. Electric sparks shot from my hands and zapped nearby telephone poles, sucking the electricity from them, making the people live in darkness. I smiled evilly at the dead bodies. **

"**Impressive, mutant Zaire. You will be a great addition to my toys." Someone said behind me. I whirled around, only to meet a waiting needle. Pressed against my side, I began to feel tired and drowsy with sleep. I fell onto my knees and looked up to my captor. I had never met the man before but I knew who he was.**

"**Professor Stryker." I mumbled before darkness swallowed me into unconsciousness.**

**End of Zaire's POV**

Picking her up, Professor Stryker placed her in his waiting car and they drove off from the burial ground of many people including Zaire's mother. Arriving at a metallic building near Alkali Lake, the car stopped and someone from the building ran towards the car. Stryker stepped out and nodded to the man. "Jeffrey, she's in the back." The man nodded and picked up the sleeping eight year old. Stryker smiled to himself as he walked into the building. Jeffrey followed carrying Zaire. It was the first day of the next seven, hellish years of Zaire's life.


	5. Elizabeth Anna Stryker

A week after Professor Stryker captured Zaire; he had all her memory erased permanently. Unfortunately for him, he had only succeeded in shutting away her memories in her mind. Now Stryker has plans for the little girl, plans that would make her the ultimate weapon. Sadly, the process of locking away her memories caused Zaire to fall into a coma for several weeks. Afraid of losing the opportunity to create the world's greatest weapon of mass destruction, Stryker hired several surgeons to help bring Zaire out of the coma. Successfully they achieved in awaking the young girl but she remembers nothing of her past.

Stryker's POV 

"Professor, she's awake." Said a doctor.

"Does she remember anything?" I asked anxiously.

"Nope. But at the moment she's afraid. She needs to be calmed, immediately." Replied the doctor.

"All right. I'll calm here down." I started to walk towards the bed in which the girl sat in.

" But sir, what will you tell her when she asks who you are and her situation?" questioned the doctor.

"Simple. I lie to her and say I'm her father. I'll tell her that she's apparently sick with a rare disease with no cure and that I want her to live but she needs to take tests and operations to help her get better for her daddy. Then I'll ask her to sign a contract agreeing to all this testing which in truth is us forming her into a powerful weapon for the government. And also that she's weak and young, so she needs to do exercise and still go to school. In reality, we'll hire personal trainers who will teach her fighting from martial arts to sword fighting to expert weapon handling like knife handling. Of course she needs to use her brain, so we'll hire personal tutors teaching her beyond her years of math, history, English and science etc. Not only will she be the most powerful weapon in the world but the most intelligent cunning in strategically situations. And if she obeys to my every whim, I'll give her something as an award. Of course I'll have to pretend to love and show it as well but nothing is for real. Does that answer your question?" I lectured smugly at the awed doctor.

"Y-y-yes sir." He stuttered out. Nodding at him, I head towards the little mutant, with arms outstretched shouting with fake tears in my eyes, "Daughter! You're awake! Thank god! I was afraid I lost you forever!"

"Father?" wondered the confused girl. "You're my father? Where's my mother, then? "

"Darling don't you remember your own father? Don't you remember anything? Mommy died in an accident 5 years ago. Give your dad a hug!" I faked a smile and gave Zaire a big hug.

"Who am I? Why am I here? What's wrong with me?" she demanded, breaking away from the embrace. Ugh, nosy children! I thought. This is going to be harder than I thought. Putting on a sad frown, I answered her questions, "Honey don't you know who you are? You're Elizabeth Anna Stryker, daughter of James Stryker and Anna Stryker. You are sick with an incurable disease and I've hired doctors to come and make you better. Unfortunately, you need to take tests and operations to make you feel better. You've just been in a coma so you're weak and fragile and you need to take exercise. You're close to death but I'll help you get better and livelonger! Ok sweetie?" I opened my arms for another hug and she hugged me. Memories of my true dead daughter Elizabeth filled my mind. I gently pulled away and kissed her forehead. Sweet scents of mango from her hair filled my nose.

"Now Elizabeth, in order for you take the tests you must sign a contract agreeing to everything." I pushed a table with the contract and a pen on top of it towards her.

"It will make me fill better?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

"Yes. Do it for daddy." I replied and I watched her take the pen and write her new name on the contract.

"That's my brave girl. Now go and rest up for tomorrow we have a big day. Your training starts and so will the testing." I started to walk away from her with contract in hand.

"Ok daddy. Goodnight." Closing her eyes she fell back into the bed and was asleep. I smiled evilly to my self and turned off the lights. Let the games begin!


	6. Skipping a few years

_**Eight years later . . . . .**_

Walking the Manhattan streets with her I pod jamming music in her ears, Zaire looked around cautiously in her big black sunglasses.

"Hey Z! What's up girl?" Zaire whipped her head around and saw her friend, Alex Ramirez.

"Hey yourself! How's it hanging?" Zaire replied, sniffing her friend unnoticeably.

" Hanging? Girl, you better have practiced! We're performing today in our usual spot. Everyone else knows the routine. Are ya ready?" her friend Alex, questioned, with worrisome eyes.

"Jeez, don't worry about it. I practiced, I practiced. So, when are we performing again?" Zaire asked with a sly grin. Alex widened her eyes at her but then glared at Zaire as Zaire burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha. That's so funny, I forgot to laugh. Come on Zaire, it's right now in five minutes. I told you that yesterday. We go to go or we'll be late. The M&M twins and JP won't be happy." Alex declared.

"Then let's go!" yelled Zaire, activating her skates, and skated towards Central Park and away from an astonished Alex.

" Last one's a rotten dancer!" Zaire yelled over her shoulder to Alex. Snapping out of her trance, Alex clicked her shoes together and wheels popped out of her shoes and raced after her speeding friend. Catching up to Zaire, the two friends began trying to shove each other into people, benches, poles and other obstacles, trying to slow the other. Then Alex suddenly disappeared in a throng of people. Sliding her skates to a stop, Zaire looked around, sniffing for Alex's scent. Her sensitive ears caught something moving toward her fast and she quickly stepped back, dodging Alex's shove into the street. Unfortunately, Alex didn't slow down and skated out into the street and in front of a speeding taxi.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Alex putting her hands in front of her. Zaire quickly glided across the gray pavement towards her, and shoved Alex to the other side of the street. Watching Alex stumble in to the safety of the sidewalk, Zaire turned around and tried to skate faster and away from the accelerating yellow car. Glancing back to see if the car was catching up, passing though Zaire's eyes was a red ball bounce into the busy street behind the taxi and a few cars with a little tanned skin boy running after it. The brown haired boy caught the ball in the middle of the street, not noticing the oncoming huge Coca Cola truck driving towards him with no signs of stopping. Realizing the boy's danger, Zaire quickly skated faster, placing a great distance between her and the car. Whipping around to face the car, the young woman raced towards the car at break neck speed. Alex and pedestrians watched in horror as Zaire skated towards the accelerating car.

"What the hell is she doing?" someone cried out. Alex then saw the fearless, determined look on her friend's face and noticed for the first time the little boy in the path of the huge truck.

"Come on Zaire. Just a few more steps!" Alex whispered anxiously, praying for both of them. The woman next to her heard her and screamed, "Oh Jesus! Someone save that little boy!"

The crowd watched, mortified and frightened, at both Zaire and the little boy. Would she make it in time to save the boy? Though no one asked the question, it was on everyone's minds.

Zaire stared furiously at the approaching taxi. Suddenly at an arm's length away from the taxi, she launched herself into the air. Tucking in her legs in the air, Zaire flew over the taxi and then she fell, rolling onto the ground. Sitting up into a crouching position, the car behind the taxi raced toward Zaire and she quickly dodged to the left. Dodging cars at a fast paced velocity, she started to skate towards the little boy. Finally she arrived at boy only to realize that the truck was only several inches away from them. The little boy finally looked up and noticed the huge approaching vehicle. Scared, he dropped the ball, and it rolled away from them. Zaire quickly grabbed the boy and dropped them both on their stomachs toward the ground. Shielding him from the bottom of the truck with her arms and chest, Zaire whispered, "Let him live." The truck driver abruptly noticed the two bodies lying in front of him but it was too late, they disappeared under the truck. Slamming on brakes, the truck stopped and so did time.


	7. Guardian Angel

"Are they still alive?" whispered Alex, staring at the truck. The truck driver immediately jumped out of the truck and slammed the door shut awakening everyone from the trance.

"ZAIRE!" screamed Alex, tears pouring out of her eyes as she ran towards the truck. Nearby cars suddenly unleashed a large crowd, all interested in the possible survival of the two people.

"Someone dial 911! Call the ambulance or police!" a man ordered. Cell phones were suddenly whipped out and the noise of punched dials filled the city. Meanwhile Alex ran to the side of the truck and yelled, "ZAIRE? ZAIRE! ARE YOU THERE? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? ANSWER ME!" An eerie silence followed the question. Everyone bowed their heads, many whispering prayers to themselves.

"NO! ZAIRE, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU'LD ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND! DON'T BREAK IT NOW! " howled the hysterical, grieving Alex, as she fell to her knees and closed her eyes. "Don't go." She softly whispered. A man approached her and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. They're in a better place now. The paramedics are coming to take them and give them a proper burial grave." He gently said.

"Uh sir? I think you should send those ambulances back. I'm pretty sure that they don't want to bury a living person. Especially when they are late for a performance in Central Park." Replied a sarcastic voice. Alex's eyes snapped open and she quickly peered under the truck.

"Alex? Don't you think that being under a truck is uncomfortable? And we both know that we have no time for that cuz we're late for our show." A very amused and dirty-faced Zaire appeared from behind the truck, holding the little boy in her arms. Hair loose and waving in the wind, she approached Alex and the man, whom were both staring at her, mystified.

Realizing that everyone had stayed rooted to the ground, Zaire gently put the boy down though still holding his hand and calmly addressed the crowds.

"Hey people, WAKE UP! Yes we're both ALIVE! A little dirty but ALIVE! Put yourselves together now. I don't want to specify what parts, just the hanging mouth and not sucking in air lungs cuz human body parts of both MALE and FEMALE are –what, Oh I don't know, PG-13 for the kid right here? Rated R? Back to junior here, uh anyone here's womb or anyone, let's put it this way -donate, his sperm and brought this guy; screaming, bloody with the umbilical cord still attached to him; into this world and hospital room?"

Silence preceded her declaration until Alex, wiping her tears away translated, "Who is the parent or guardian of the child?"

"CARLOS!" yelled a woman before rushing forward to Zaire and the little boy.

The sudden outburst stunned Zaire, the name bringing forgotten memories from her past. Long forgotten memories of pain, anger and helplessness caused the young woman to tighten her grip on the child's hand until he cried out in pain.

"Let me go! I want to see my mommy! MOMMY!" whined the little boy, tugging at her hand.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Breaking off the connection between them, Zaire watched as the overjoyed boy ran and was soon caught up in an embrace with his tearful mother. _Mom, brother, family, love. Something I will never again have. _She thought bitterly. Turning to go, Zaire shook her head of the angered voices in her head and walked toward a relieved Alex until she heard a voice.

"WAIT! Wait up! Stop!" Turning around, she faced the little boy once more.

"Hey kid –Carlos. What's wrong?" Zaire asked, concern about the boy's summoned to her.

"Bend down!" ordered the determined boy. Following his orders, she kneeled into a crouching position in front of the boy. Suddenly, the little boy kissed her left cheek and threw his arms around her in a tight yet loving hug.

"Thank you. Thank you very much. You're my guardian angel." He said. Moved by his gratification and love, she returned the hug and could barely choke out a response without shedding a few tears.

"Y –Y –Your welcome." She croaked into his ear, "Carlos." Suddenly she opened her eyes, sensing the presence of evilness. _Click. _


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I know you guys are confused from the new chapter installed but don't worry, you'll find out what happened to Zaire when she was with Stryker. Keep on reading!


End file.
